


i can make your dreams come

by mnstrfkr (proprioception)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Submissive Kylo Ren, Switching, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proprioception/pseuds/mnstrfkr
Summary: It feels like the small hours of the morning, the blurry in-between Hux calls early and Kylo calls late. “Can’t even make it through the night without a pillow to hump, can you?” Hux sneers.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	i can make your dreams come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cleaned up twitfic (originally here: https://twitter.com/mnstrfkr/status/1189895144440573957). Thanks, Twitter, you're great.

When he wakes up, Hux thinks Kylo is trying to move him over. (The _audacity_ , from a man who regularly occupies over two thirds of an obscenely large bed.) But when Hux drowsily retreats from the pressure at his ass, Kylo’s enormous hands trap him there. Hux’s eyes fly open and his face goes hot as he realizes what’s going on. He lies still for a long second as Kylo manhandles him until he can nestle his hard cock, already slippery with precome, in the rut of his crack.

Hux sneers. “Can’t even make it through the night without a pillow to hump, can you?” Kylo moans softly in his ear and the pace of his dick between Hux’s ass cheeks speeds up. Stars. It feels like the small hours of the morning, the blurry in-between Hux calls early and Kylo calls late.

Hux sits up and Kylo whines. Hux watches his abandoned dick pulse, the tip smearing precome into the sheets. Hux leans over him and puts his thumb against Kylo’s lips. Kylo sucks the finger into his mouth without hesitation and moans. “You wake me up in the middle of the night being a horny little monster,” Hux reprimands, his voice rough with sleep but still scathing, “and you expect to get cock?”

Kylo garbles out a barely-intelligible, “Please,” around Hux’s finger and Hux sticks his bottom lip out mockingly.

“Please what?”

Kylo scowls and sets his teeth against Hux’s finger threateningly.

Hux raises his eyebrows. “Bite me and you will finish the night on the floor, if I don’t throw you out altogether.”

Kylo swipes his tongue at the base of Hux’s thumb, his kicked-puppy eyes telling Hux he means this as an apology. Hux hates how well that works on him.

He flings back the covers and settles astride Kylo’s chest. He smirks at Kylo’s low grunt of surprise. Hux nudges his half-hard dick against Kylo’s chin and cocks his head. Kylo kitten-licks the tip of his dick and tries to reach around Hux for his own cock.

Hux slaps his hand away without blinking. “My cock in your mouth is more than you deserve. Don’t push it.”

Kylo glares up at him, but pulls him closer by the ass and slurps down his entire dick. Hux watches Kylo crane his neck, sleepy and smug. He combs his hands through Kylo’s messy hair and doesn’t apologize when his fingers catch on tangles. His cock swells and leaks on Kylo’s tongue and Kylo moans and drools for it.

“If you hadn’t woken me up so rudely, I’d say you were being a very good boy,” Hux croons. Kylo’s brows come together and he whines, and his hips buck hard enough to jostle. Hux narrows his eyes and slaps his cheek lightly. “Don’t make me take that back.”

Hux leans forward, grips the headboard, and rocks into Kylo’s mouth, startling a moan out of him cut off by a wet gagging noise. “Good boy,” Hux murmurs as he fucks slowly into his throat, ghosting his fingers over Kylo’s bulging neck and caressing his jaw. “Is this what you wanted when you woke me up?”

Kylo gasps urgently for air between brutal, slow thrusts, and Hux can feel his hands shaking on his thighs. Hux grabs Kylo by the hair and angles his head so he can thrust deeper. Tears leak out of Kylo’s unfocused eyes as they slide slowly shut. The glazed look of contentment on his face, even with his throat spasming around his dick, is perfect. Hux comes hard down his throat with a ragged groan, his hips twitching. 

Kylo’s body tightens around a retch when Hux pulls out. He pats Kylo’s cheek patronizingly. He looks wrecked, flushed an alarming red with drool running down his chin and tears streaking his cheeks. He swallows and coughs, blinking slowly. Hux scoots back and leans in to lick the wetness from his face.

Kylo groans, and Hux reaches behind him. “You really are such a rude little slut,” he says. “I shouldn’t touch you at all.” Kylo shudders and his eyes roll back and slide shut when Hux strokes his cock, which is dripping all over his stomach. “But you did swallow so nicely.”

Hux was planning to get off and go back to sleep, but Kylo’s in such a mood, he’s got Hux riled up. He pinches Kylo’s nipple and purrs, “Get the lube.” Kylo blinks his eyes open, looking dazed as hell, and Hux has to pinch his other nipple before his eyes clear.

Kylo takes a ragged breath and raises a hand toward the bedside table, which is mere feet from his reach. The drawer opens and lube floats into Kylo’s hand. Sometimes fucking a Force user is convenient. “Good boy,” Hux murmurs, stroking a hand down his chest.

Hux slicks Kylo’s dick and runs his fingers teasingly over the head until Kylo’s squirming and sweating. “I’m going to ride you,” Hux whispers, “and you’re not going to come until I do.” He smirks as Kylo looks down at his soft dick with more than a little anguish.

Hux gets up onto his knees and lowers himself onto Kylo’s cock, still loose and open from a sound fucking last night. Kylo digs his fingers into Hux’s thighs and keens, visibly struggling not to thrust. Hux puts a hand on his chest for stability, panting a little despite himself. Fuck, he’s huge. Sometimes Hux forgets just how big, and right now he’s hard as a rock. He circles his hips with just the tip of Kylo’s cock inside him and begins to work his way down his shaft. “Such a good boy,” Hux says, flicking sweaty hair out of his face. “Nice and quiet and still for me.”

Kylo’s hands are a vice around his hips. “Hux,” he moans brokenly. “ _Fuck_ yes.”

Hux smiles, not nicely. “You’ve remembered how to speak, have you?” He leans forward, shifting more of his weight onto Kylo’s chest. “Why don’t you thank me for sitting on your cock?”

Kylo looks like he might cry, and stars, wouldn’t that make Hux’s night. “Thank you,” he manages.

“For?” Hux prompts, starting to move.

Kylo opens his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut like he’s in agony. “Thank— _ngggh_ —thank you for sitting on my cock,” he gasps.

Hux takes his time grinding down on him, in no particular hurry to adjust to the stretch. He looks down at Kylo through his lashes. He really is gorgeous like this, flushed and sweating and almost panicky with the effort not to come. “Are you going to be good?” he purrs.

Kylo grimaces, veins throbbing in his neck. “I’m trying,” he whines.

Hux stills. “Do I need to stop?” he asks sternly.

Kylo chokes out a pained chuckle. “That doesn’t help. Still feels—fuck, so good.” He scratches down Hux’s thighs petulantly.

Hux considers clenching down on him and seeing if that does it, but he’d rather have some more fun first. “What should we do about that?” he muses. “You’re such a fucking whore, there’s nothing you don’t like.”

Kylo shakes his head frantically. “Not helping.”

Hux sneers. “See?”

“Hux—” Kylo starts, a pleading note in his voice. Hux grins nastily. He has more than half a mind to make him come and make him regret it. He still wants to get fucked, but at this rate Kylo won’t be giving him any kind of pounding for more than fifteen seconds.

Hux starts moving again, and Kylo whimpers. “Oh fuck, Hux, I’m—fuck—” Kylo goes curiously limp before he comes after he’s been edged like this, so Hux knows exactly when to slide off his dick and watch a miserable little dribble of come slide down Kylo’s weakly pulsing cock.

Kylo _roars_ , tears sliding down his face. “Fuck you,” he sobs, frustration and betrayal written all over his face. “Fuck you, you fucking asshole.” Hux stares down at him in astonished delight. Trust Kylo to exceed his expectations of a tantrum after a ruined orgasm.

“I didn’t come first,” Hux says with an unapologetic shrug, smirking. He kneels between Kylo’s spread legs to lick him clean and his dick pulses pitifully at the badly timed stimulation. Kylo gives a little hiccup of a whine. Hux licks up his balls just to get a pissy swear out of him.

“Maybe you’ll think a little harder next time you feel like being a rotten little slut,” Hux says airily. He pushes at Kylo’s massive thighs until he takes the hint and spreads his legs. He licks back down his cock and down past his balls to his shuddering hole.

Kylo whimpers when Hux’s tongue flicks over his hole, his legs twitching powerfully. Hux strokes his softening cock gently and Kylo groans. “I’ll just have to entertain myself until you can get it up again,” Hux sniffs. He licks Kylo’s thigh and bites it. Kylo jerks and whines.

Hux sucks marks inside Kylo’s thighs until he looks like someone’s beaten the shit out of him. He gives gentle nips, hard sucks, and vicious bites at unpredictable intervals so Kylo is yelping in surprise every time the pain spikes. “Look at you,” Hux says in a doting tone, petting the agitated skin. “You look like a trashy whore who can’t say no.” He gives Kylo’s soft dick a noisy kiss and Kylo moans weakly.

Hux sits up and looks down at Kylo, a smug smile creeping over his face. He’s a fucking wreck, flushed and sweaty and snotty and sprawled limply across the bed like he’s been bodily thrown there. He’s devastatingly gorgeous. Hux is starting to get hard again just looking at him.

Kylo picks his head up just enough to eye Hux, suspicious of the respite. Hux reaches down and plucks viciously at the rim of Kylo’s hole, and Kylo throws his head back violently with a barely stifled yell. “Should I fuck you, since you clearly can’t manage it again tonight?”

Kylo just stares up at him, baleful and desperate and wary and hopelessly turned on judging by the flush down his chest. Hux watches his hole flutter and smirks. “I think I will,” he decides, and leans in over Kylo. “When do you come?” he asks coldly.’

“After you,” Kylo rasps.

Hux smirks. “Good boy.” He gives Kylo an incongruously casual kiss, a quick peck on the lips like he isn’t in the middle of torturing him or about to fuck him. Kylo blinks, clearly surprised, but Hux doesn’t let him dwell on it, spreading his legs wide enough for Kylo to wince. Kylo has a powerful body, and he’s worked for it. But his flexibility is abysmal. Hux leans more weight on Kylo’s spread knees as he reaches for the lube and Kylo grunts in pain. Hux smirks and works a finger into him, watching him shiver at the unfamiliar sensation.

Hux is hardly unfamiliar with the process, however, and soon Kylo’s fucking himself back on Hux’s fingers, moaning for more. Hux obliges, fucking another finger into him with little resistance. His cock is twitching feebly against his hip and Hux can’t help but kiss it.

“Hux,” Kylo groans. “Fuck, that feels good.” He sounds almost surprised by it. Hux grins. Almost nothing brings him more joy than showing Kylo, who he’s positive has masturbated the same way since he was twelve, that it’s worth it to put time, effort, and most of all, creativity, into learning your body.

Hux adds another finger before Kylo’s ready and Kylo lets out a high whine, grabbing handfuls of sheet in both fists. “If you can’t handle my fingers, you can’t take my cock,” Hux says, his voice dripping with disappointment.

Kylo shakes his head furiously. “No, I can take it.”

Hux smirks and strokes his prostate, watching his thickening cock shudder against his stomach at the aggressive stimulation. Kylo’s whole body is rigid, though judging by his face, with pleasure rather than pain, or at least both. “Hux, please,” he grates out. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“Asking nicely already?” Hux asks, genuinely surprised. He withdraws his fingers and Kylo goes limp like his strings have been cut, panting. “What a good boy,” Hux purrs, stroking down one of his twitching thighs. “I might even let you come properly this time.” Kylo whimpers.

Hux is painfully hard, his cock standing straight out, bobbing slightly with his pulse, and flushed dark. He shoves at Kylo’s thighs until he tucks his knees obediently to his chest. Hux gets his shoulder under one of Kylo’s knees and prods teasingly at his hole with his dick.

Kylo clenches on nothing, and Hux’s dick pulses in sympathy. Kylo is almost always too impatient to tease, but Hux is in no rush. He presses forward and ruts between Kylo’s ass cheeks. “Hmm, I can see why you like this,” he says thoughtfully, grinning. Kylo whines despairingly.

Hux makes him sweat, drags his dick against his hole and lets the head catch on the ring of muscle before springing free. Finally he presses in, and throws his head back with a groan. Kylo’s so tight, and clenching around Hux compulsively as his hips slowly meet Kylo’s ass.

Hux rolls his hips, buried inside Kylo, and Kylo sobs. Hux strokes a soothing hand down Kylo’s chest, thumbing at one nipple in passing. Kylo jerks violently.

“Move,” he insists, red-faced and panting.

Hux leans over him, resting his elbows on his chest. “Please?” he suggests.

Kylo tosses his head with an agonized expression. “ _Please_ , Hux,” he gasps. Kylo wraps his legs around his waist and Hux plants a kiss on his chest. “Good boy,” he murmurs, and thrusts shallowly. Kylo gives a wounded noise and digs his heels into Hux’s back, shaking.

Hux licks sweat from where it’s pooling between Kylo’s tits. He bites and kisses his way to a nipple and sucks on it, and Kylo arches into it with a surprised, “Oh, fuck.” Hux stifles a smile and starts to rock into him.

Kylo clearly isn’t used to sex necessarily involving any degree of discomfort. His eyebrows are bunched together and his mouth is folded into what might be a sneer or blind pleasure. But to Hux’s surprise, it only seems to make him desperate for more. “Harder, please, _Hux_.”

Hux obliges. For all that it’s absolutely _nothing_ compared to the way Kylo fucks Hux, Kylo’s mouth opens and his eyes shut and he _wails_ . “Oh! Oh my _fuck_!” Hux grins and fucks him harder, and Christ, it feels good, fucking into the tight wet heat of him. “Such a good boy,” Hux murmurs.

Kylo is beside himself with pleasure, his eyes rolled back and his open mouth wet and shiny. Hux drinks in the sight of him greedily. He wants to touch his cock, to watch Kylo go well and truly feral, but Hux meant it when he said he would come first.

Watching Kylo’s powerful body just jiggle limply under him, his face slack with total absorption, is something Hux didn’t know he was missing out on. Hux feels _powerful_. Kylo’s so lost in it Hux could kill him, if he wanted. Not even that thought, idle as it may be, brings Kylo out of the trance of pleasure. Hux is just as lost in it, though, and doesn’t realize he’s about to come until it’s too late.

Not that he was planning to stop. There was the brief idea of pulling out and coming all over Kylo’s face, making even more of a mess of him. But this will do. Hux settles deep into the cradle of Kylo’s hips and comes, grinding their hips together in a way that’s almost tender.

Kylo’s moans stutter to a halt as he lifts his head to look down at where the two of them are joined. “Hux, are you— _fuck_ , shit—” His voice dissolves back into moans and he lets his head fall back as his hips jerk and he comes all over himself. “Hux,” he whines, as his cock spurts again onto his stomach.

Hux bites his lip on a smile. Sometimes, he thinks it’s a shame that he’s a lazy, bossy slut and Kylo’s athletic and unreasonably endowed, because Kylo is the most endearing pitiful creature when he bottoms. Then again, that’s true whether he’s taking the pounding or not.

Hux presses a tender kiss to Kylo’s shuddering stomach. Kylo’s cock gives another weak spurt of come, and he lets out a sob. “Good boy,” Hux whispers soothingly, stroking his thigh. When Kylo finally opens his eyes, his lashes are wet. “Thank you,” he whispers hoarsely.

Hux raises his eyebrows a bit, but he’s still smiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that except under duress,” he says softly.

Kylo lowers his eyes, embarrassed, and mumbles.

“What?” Hux prompts.

“I still feel like I’m under duress,” he says, his mouth twitching.

Hux smirks. “Good.” He pulls out slowly and Kylo squeezes his eyes shut with a moan as come starts to seep back out of him. Hux slaps the bruised inside of his thigh lightly. Kylo flinches. “Get in the fresher. You’re filthy.” Kylo grumbles but staggers stiffly out of bed.

Hux waits a few minutes before joining him, stretching like a cat. He has no idea what time it is, but he hopes he has time to go back to sleep. When he steps into the fresher, Kylo is just standing in the spray, face tipped up and mouth open. Hux drags him close and kisses him.

Kylo’s the opposite of when he woke Hux up. He’s slow and sweet and content, only offering tongue when Hux licks at his lips. Hux reaches down and slips his finger into Kylo’s loose hole, fucking him gently and letting his come spill down his thighs. Kylo sighs.

Neither of them are looking to get off again—Hux is quite sure he’s physically incapable; he’s not sure about Kylo—but it still feels nice, to be close and hot and wet and quiet. Hux fucks Kylo with a wet finger until he’s more or less clean and they stumble out of the fresher. They make a half-arsed attempt at drying off and crawl into bed again. They’re asleep before they can so much as get comfortable.


End file.
